Nightbane (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Nightbane was orphaned and the Lightweaver took pity on her, giving her a second chance at life. She was placed in one of the Lightweaver's schools where she was educated and taught the ways of Light. She graduated top of her class and was rewarded a few acres of Light territory to call her own. She decided to found a clan with the land, and with the help of her future mate, Icetip she succeeded. Her clan was named Seeking Clan and she made it the clan of second chances. She wanted every dragon to have a second chance just like she was given, no matter what had happened in their past. This policy turned out to be disastrous to the clan, and caused it to split apart. Nightbane and the dragons loyal to her were forced to flee their home as a foreign dragon named Shiningscourge took over. After settling down in new territory Nightbane decided to step down as leader of the clan, as she no longer saw herself fit to rule. She appointed the blind mirror known as Nike as leader, but later began to regret it. When not judgeing Nike's leadership, Nightbane enjoys reading and snuggling next to Icetip. Personality She is a loyal follower of her deity the Lightweaver and founded her clan in her honor. Nightbane likes order and truth and hates disorganization. She's very understanding to other dragon's needs, but she has a bad temper. It is unwise to get on her bad side. She's not very good at showing happiness or pride, but if you know her well you might start to see some hints. You might notice a slow blink of encouragement, or a low purr of joy. She enjoys reading(She even has a pair of special reading glasses for her four eyes) and writing, as well as fighting and battle. However despite her love of battle she believes unnecessary bloodshed is wrong. This is why she doesn't get on very well with traditional packs of her breed. Relationships Icetip: The love of Nightbane's life. He helps her become more in tune with her emotions, and is the heartbeat of the clan. Without him Nightbane would have never been able to create her clan, and she will forever be grateful for his help. Future: Her eldest daughter. Nightbane once wanted Future to lead the clan after she retired, but when the time to retire came Nightbane realized that Future would never be fit to lead a clan. Nightlight: Nightbane's deceased daughter. She still mourns Nightlight's tragic death during the Civil War. Morningmist: Her adoptive daughter. Nightbane loves her just as much as Future and Nightlight. Nike: Nike saved Nightbane's life from Shiningscourge. Her bravery was what made Nightbane believe she was a suitable leader for the clan. But now that Nightbane looks back at it, she realizes it was a mistake to make Nike as the leader of the clan. Nightbane believes that Nike is too reckless and impulsive. Night: Night is the closest thing Nightbane has to a parent. She was named after them, and she looked up to them as a child. Now her relationship with them is wary as she realizes that Night wasn't as great of a dragon as she once thought. Trivia * Theme song: Child of Light- The Getaway Plan * My custom progen * Completely gened by myself * Sexual orientation: Straight Category:Light Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Female Category:Clan Founder Category:Scholar